Illusions of Time
by Nikki Pond
Summary: Sequel to "Living the Dream" - Juliet is dead. And now she is forced to live her life by travelling with the Doctor. She will never be the same again. What will she do when someone is after her? What will happen when she faces the Dalek Crucible and the Pandorica opening? Will the Doctor get Juliet to notice him? And will she survive? 10/OC and 11/OC.
1. Ch 1: The Shattered Life

**Illusions of Time **written by **Nikki Pond**

Created: 2/18/14

**Author's Note: **I can't believe this! I am actually writing the sequel….again. This is another RE-EDIT version of Illusions of Time. I have explained before that there was another Living the Dream (original) and it was deleted for some reasons. Anyway, we'll get a bit of a drama, angst, hurt and comfort. Well, the 1st in When You Wake Up category is 'Drama/Adventure' and this time, we get 'Adventure/Hurt&Comfort' for this story. I am happy to announce that it will be updated EVERDAY! (as long as nobody took my chapters or all my files are deleted, they're my babies). Anyway, this story broke my heart when I wrote this :( Really did and I was really not looking forward to read-through again, it made me cry. Really cry and I couldn't stand it, not that I hate my stories but I hate how I went with it.

**Author's Note** (8/28/14): The author's note above is written about 6 months ago. I know some of you have been sad that you won't be getting a sequel. I still haven't written any chapters, but I still have 5 chapters of it. And this is almost a test rather. It might possibly stop until Chapter 5 or I'll continue when I feel like it. Ugh. I'm already working on two fanfics and I got this. I just feel like you deserved this whether if its just one chapter or not. Not only I lost my interest in writing this story, and being busy, but also I honestly have a little confidece that this story is less bright, like its not worth it. Like the sequel will be dull, and boring and you guys don't like it.

I didn't make a poster and I lost some of my files of 'When You Wake Up' series. So I couldn't remember the summary.

**Disclaimer:** I do now own Doctor Who but I own Juliet Timesfield and other characters, planets and aliens I have invented.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Shattered Life

Juliet stood still, looking around. She was in the TARDIS, the tenth Doctor's TARDIS. She recognized the console interior since she had seen it hundreds of times. But that didn't mattered.

She fell to her knees and burst to a sob. She was crying. Crying that she just knew what had just happened. She remembered it well. She was just in her universe, walking around the streets till she saw a little blonde girl crossing the road and a truck coming towards her. Juliet didn't think clearly, all she cared was to save the little blonde girl that was filled with enthusiasm, happiness and innocence. How could Juliet not help her?

The last thing she remembered was pain and blood, all surrounded of herself. Her knees, her face, hands, legs, clothes and her hair was covered with blood, her _own_ blood. And she knew what that means.

It means she's dead.

And that she can never go back to her universe. Her friends. She really missed them and all she wanted to do was go home. She loved her life. Everyday just to text her penpal, cooking meals for her friends, reading her favourite books, and laughing. And now she'll never do it. She'll never see them.

She was stuck in the Doctor's universe.

Forever.

She knew that if she died in her universe, it will be sort of like a deep sleep, a forever sleep that will transfer her consciousness to the Doctor's universe. It means that this was not a dream. It was reality.

She wished it was a dream, maybe a nightmare. She hoped that she could just wake up and pretend that was a dream. But she knew it wasn't. This was it. This was when she lost her friends and her life forever.

Will Rose feel this way if she was never separated? Not the void of the parallel world, just with the Doctor?

Maybe. Rose would give up her life just to be with the Doctor. Every companion of the Doctor was like that, they would want to travel with him forever. But Juliet wasn't like that. She knew how it ended. They all died or left, broken. That was how the story always ended when you travel with the Doctor.

But right now, that didn't matter. All she thought was her life in her universe. All the things she done. Her friends. They were like her family. They made her laugh and bring out smiles on her face. They always cheered her up and always there for her.

Juliet covered her face with her hands, sobbing. For her now old life. Her home. Her friends. Her penpal. Her family. Everything back in her universe. She'll never come back. Ever. She'll never see their smiles (except maybe her penpal but she could tell he was smiling always whenever she texted him).

"Hello?"

Juliet either pretended she hadn't heard that voice or she just hadn't heard it at all. She kept whispering to herself, "Take me back…_please_…I'm _begging_ you, take me back…please be this just a dream…please tell me I'm not dead…please. I want to go home." She curled herself up, sobbing harder. "Please tell me that this is just a dream…maybe…I'm…unconscious…at…my universe…just please…don't take it away."

She can't help it. She already missed home and she just wanted to go back. She missed her life and loved it. Sure she loved travelling with the Doctor and see the worlds, but her now old life turned her into who she was right now. She loved her old life dearly, probably more than travelling with the Doctor.

"Please take me home…" she sniffed, "Please take me home…tell me I'm not dead…take me back…take me back…take me back to my universe, _my home_. Just tell me this is just a dream and maybe I'll wake up."

"Julie?" She felt a hand on her shoulder, but Juliet didn't look up. She was still sobbing and begging and _hoping_ that this was just a dream. "Julie, please look at me, tell me what's wrong?" That voice sounded so…concern and worried.

She dared to look up and saw a pair of brown hairs looking at her. Blonde hair. That smile. Rose Tyler.

"What's wrong Juliet?" Rose asked in concern. "What happened?"

Rose was just sleeping till she heard a scream and…sobbing? She went out to investigate, wondering that maybe that was the Doctor fixing but then again, she never heard wires sounding like a scream or sobbing. And when she went to the console room, she found her brunette friend. Sobbing and crying and praying and begging. She was begging to go back home. Home? Julie had a home? Rose had never heard Juliet talked about her home. She thought that maybe Julie was just jumping around the Doctor's timeline, never meeting in the right word, usually slept in the TARDIS.

Rose had never thought that Julie had a normal life before she travelled with the Doctor. And what was that Julie was saying…her universe? Does that mean Juliet doesn't belong to THIS universe? She had a home, in another universe?

She shook those thoughts, focusing on her friend, "Julie, please tell me."

"It's…" Juliet choked a sob. "My home. My life. My family. My friends…are gone. And I will never see them again. I can never go back. I just want to go back home…" she sobbed and Rose pulled her to a hug, trying to comfort her.

She felt pity for that girl. She lost her home and her life. Juliet had never mentioned her life before the Doctor. She didn't much mentioned her friends or her family. Rose couldn't really picture to lose her family and friends. Juliet really loved her life back in her universe and she loved her family and friends. She wanted them back and she couldn't bare it without them.

"Please tell me that this isn't real?" Juliet cried, "Please tell me that I'll wake up and it was all just a dream. I'll wake up and find myself at home with my family and friends."

Rose didn't know how to respond. So she just made the hug tighter.

Then they heard the Doctor's voice, "Rose? Is that you? Are you okay…I heard you crying…" He came to the console room and when he saw Rose hugging a brunette woman who's crying. He quickly recognized her. He quickly rushed over to them, "Julie, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Doctor…" Juliet's voice broke the Doctor's hearts. Her broken voice that was filled with sadness that reminded sometimes himself when he lost someone he loved. "Please tell me…take me back…take me back…I…want…to…home. I'm _begging_ you Doctor, I can't die…please, take me back…." She sobbed.

Is it him or his hearts broken a thousand pieces? Juliet was begging him to take her home? Why was she asking him? She could always go back home. "What?" he looked a bit confused but mostly concerned for her.

"My home…my home is gone…" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "I just want to go home…"

The Doctor closed his eyes as if she's in pain. Understanding her pain. Her desperate plea to go home. That was how he felt when he lost Gallifrey, his home planet. Whatever happened to Juliet, she can never go back home. Wherever she lived.

He took Juliet from Rose's arms, soothing her hair and rocking her back and forth, "Sh..shh…" he comforted her.

They stayed like this almost forever…

* * *

**Author's Note: **I feel very sorry for Juliet :( She may dream of travelling with the Doctor but that doesn't mean she wanted to be away from her friends and family forever. U might notice its similar to my other OC 'Hailey' and might have a similar concept.


	2. Ch 2: Fear Her Part 1

Chapter 2: Fear Her Part 1

The Doctor's head popped over the doorway and saw being faced by a gate. Realizing he parked the TARDIS the wrong round, he stepped inside and pulling the levers. He listened as the TARDIS dematerialized, and materialized again, this time the right way round.

He stepped outside with Rose and Juliet following him behind. The trio looked around, taking their surroundings. Juliet assumed they landed somewhere in a car park.

Rose noticed a Shayne Ward poster, advertising his greatest hits album, "So, near future, yeah?" she asked.

"I had a passing fancy. Only it didn't pass, it stopped."

Juliet just sigh before hugging herself with a coat. The Doctor and Rose had comforted her nearly three days. It wasn't easy when Juliet had to scream and cry. Her face was red but obviously she had been crying. Rose had to make tea while the Doctor hugged Juliet. They usually take turns when one had to get the food. They had managed to calm Juliet down but she was still upset about the part of being away from her universe, home and her friends. It grew fond of her and she missed it terribly. Now she was sort of forced to see the Doctor and Rose together, laughing while Juliet had no one. But she had to remind herself that they're her friends too.

The Doctor glanced her, looking a bit worried. They had decided that they needed an adventure to cheer Juliet up from her depressing state. He thought a nice trip from the past would be great, it usually cheered him up after losing Gallifrey, his home planet.

They walked down the road and saw some house lining, they saw a banner that says 'LONDON 2012'.

The Doctor smiled, "30th Olympia."

Rose looked delighted, linking her arm through his, "No way! Why didn't I think of this, that's great! Ah!" She then glanced at her brunette friend who just nodded, with an unreadable expression on her face. Rose was rather worried of her friend, wondering if she was cheering up a bit but she suppose she looked better than before.

The Doctor cleared his throat, trying to make this trip more interesting for Juliet, "Only seems like yesterday a few naked Greek blokes were tossing a discus about... wrestling each other in the sand with crowds stood about, begging... no, wait a minute... that was Club Med. Just in time for the opening doo dah - ceremony... tonight, I thought you'd like that. Last one they had in London was dynamite. Wembley, 1948. I loved it so much, I went back and watched it all over again. Fella carrying the torch... lovely chap, what was his...?"

Rose frowned when she noticed the 'MISSING' posters tacked onto the lamp post, and moved closer to investigate while the Doctor carried on, oblivious and rambling while Juliet eyed at him, still with an unreadable expression on her face but she was close to an expression like she was trying to study a stranger who's weird.

"Mark...? John..? Mark...? Legs like pipe cleaners, but strong as a whippet."

"Doctor—" Rose began.

"And in those days, everybody had a tea party to go to."

"Doctor?"

"Did you ever have one of those little cakes with the crunchy ball bearings on top—"

"You two should really look."

Juliet turned to Rose and finally noticed the posters. She frowned as she walked over to her friend, "Children…" she muttered.

The Doctor followed them, "Do you know those - those things? Nobody else in this entire galaxy's ever even bothered to make edible ball bearings. Genius." He read the posters, "What's taking them, do you think?" He looked at the streets, "Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this. Why's it so cold...? Is something reducing the temperature...?"

"It says they all went missing this week." Juliet told them quietly. The Doctor and Rose noted that was the first time Juliet had said something after her emotional state. But she seemed like Juliet was stating rather the obvious.

"Why would a person do something like this?" Rose asked.

"What makes you think it's a person?" The Doctor said.

Rose frowned deeper when she saw a woman dumped a recycling sac on the pavement before hurrying back inside her house. "Whatever it is, it's got the whole street scared to death. Doctor, what-?" She turned around and saw the Doctor already at the other end of the road. She glanced at Juliet who sighed before they followed the Doctor behind.

oOo

Juliet leaned against the pole as she watched the Doctor knelt by someone's front garden. He was holding out his hand in front of him, as though feeling something invisible. Then his hand hovering above what appeared to be ordinary grass.

Then the Doctor started to giggle.

Juliet sighed before standing next to him, "What is it?" she asked.

He glanced at her, "Tickles!"

He had hoped that maybe Juliet might try it out. He knew that she had a childish personality but this one seemed slightly…exaggerated. But he supposed after her home and universe, she just couldn't get it over. But he wanted to cheer her up, remind her something that she always do whenever she was with him.

The Doctor then noticed a shadow over him, a voice spoke up, "What's your game?"

They turned around and saw a man eyeing at them rather suspiciously.

The Doctor floundered, "My... um... Snakes and Ladders? Quite good at... Squash. Reasonable." He noticed the look on the man's face. He glanced at Juliet, "I'm... being facetious, aren't I?" Juliet shook her head, "There's no call for it."

Juliet noticed that man looked like he was about to beat them up so she pulled the Doctor away, slowly backing away from that man. "Doctor, that man really looked like he could punch you." She whispered.

"We're—we're police officers!" The Doctor tried to explain, "We've got a badge - and- and a police car... you don't have to get- I can- I can prove it! Just hold on-" He fished in his pockets for the physic paper.

We've had plenty of coppers poking around here, and you don't look - or sound - like any of them." The man argued before giving Juliet a small glance, "And you got a kid here, ain't she a bit young to work?"

Juliet looked a bit offended. The Doctor winced, knowing angering Juliet while she's in an emotional state was not a good idea. Before Juliet could retort, he spoke up, "See, look! We've got a colleague! Lewis." The Doctor pointed at Rose.

The man glanced at Rose who gave him a wink. "Well, she looks less like a copper than you do."

"Training. New recruit. It was either that or hairdressing, so..." The Doctor pulled out his physic paper at Tom's face, "Voila!"

A black woman joined with them, "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"The police have knocked on every door - no clues, no leads, nothing." The old woman said.

"Look, kids run off sometimes, all right? That's what they do—" the man began.

"Dale Hixon in your garden, playing with your Tommy, and then...!" the old woman made a strange noise, "Right in front of me, like he was never there! There's no need to look any further than this street. It's right here amongst us."

"Why don't we—" the Doctor began.

Then a ginger woman spoke up, "Why don't we start with him?" she pointed at the man who looked like a road worker, "There's been all sorts like him in this street, day and night."

"Now, now…" Juliet began, trying to sooth the crowd for panicking and accusing. The last thing she wanted was humans accusing and she didn't want another Midnight thing again, "I'm sure he was fixing things for the Olympics."

The man nodded, "Yeah, and taking an awful long time about it."

"I'm of the opinion that all we've gotta do is just—"

Juliet rubbed her temples, feeling her head hurt because of the humans arguing. Great. Just what she needs. Humans arguing and accusing. She just lost her home and friends and now this! Having too much problems, she burst into tears which made everyone turned to her, their expression shifted to concern.

Rose pulled her brunette friend into a hug.

The Doctor glared at the humans, making sure each of them didn't make a single noise before saying, "In the last six days, three of your children have been stolen. Snatched out of thin air, right?" He noticed the old woman raised her hand, "Yes, you may."

"Look around you... this was a safe street 'til it came." The old woman said, "It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you're coppers - maybe you're not. I don't care who you are. Can you please help us?"

Juliet looked up, still in Rose's hug, she saw a little girl somewhere probably eight or ten, was looking out the window. The black woman noticed her and then quickly hurried back inside. Juliet frowned, wondering about her…

oOo

The trio were back at the front garden, the Doctor sniffling around like a dog, Rose and Juliet watching him

Rose leaned in to whisper her something, "Does he do that all the time in the future?" she asked.

"He licks stuff. He did lick blue grass once," Juliet chuckled a bit which made Rose stared at her, realizing that was the first time she laugh after her emotional breakdown. And the thought of the Doctor being that disgusting. "In the future, he won't much sniff stuff, but he does in time."

Rose nodded before looking at the Doctor, "Want a hanky?" she joked.

"Can you smell it?" The Doctor asked them. Rose sniffed while Juliet just shook her head, "What does it remind you of?"

"Sort of... metal?"

The Doctor turned to Juliet, "You know what happens?"

Juliet nodded, recalling this episode. Season 2, episode 11, Fear Her. She had recalled Chloe, the drawing, the torch, the Olympic. But the other details were a bit fuzy.

The Doctor then stood up and left the lawn with the girls following behind him. He had decided not to press Juliet about foreknowledge, maybe not in that state she was having. But he hoped that maybe Juliet would stop whatever bad was going to happen and maybe tell him some details if she wants to.

They walked down the narrow alleyway.

"Danny Edwards cycled in one end but never came out the other." The Doctor felt something again, "Whoa, there it goes again!" He showed the girls the back of his hand, "Look at the hairs on the back of my manly hairy hand."

Juliet giggled, feeling a bit cheered up. The thought of the tenth Doctor being 'manly'. Sure that was true since she remembered all the girls loving the tenth Doctor.

The Doctor smiled, feeling a bit pleased to know that he cheered Juliet up a bit, "There's a residual energy in the spots where the kids vanished. Whatever it was, it used an awful lot of power to do this."

They were walking down the streets, Rose behind the Doctor and Juliet till she spotted something, "Aren't you a beautiful boy?!" she exclaimed before walking over to a cat which made Juliet chuckle.

The Doctor beamed, "Thanks! I'm experimenting with back-combing." Then he noticed Rose was actually talking to a cat which made him disappointed, "Oh."

Juliet smiled slightly at him, "Don't worry Doctor, in my universe, they all think you're hot, sexy and handsome."

The Doctor grinned, "Really?" she nodded. "What about you?"

"What about what?"

"Do you think I'm…" he gulped as his cheeks turned pink, "you think I'm hot, sexy, and handsome?"

Juliet chuckled which made the Doctor looked a bit nervous, "Oh Doctor, I'm sure you're brilliant. I have a friend who thinks you're a Pretty-Boy." She recalled River's nickname for him back at the episode 'Silence in the Library'.

Rose stroked the cat, "I used to have one like you." The Doctor was watching uncomfortably, looking as though he had taste the worst meal in earth. Rose noticed his expression, "What?"

"He's not really a cat person," Juliet explained, recalling some mention and especially back with Donna. "After the whole new earth thing, it kind of takes the joy out of it."

Rose noticed the cat wandered over to a cardboard box, so she followed, "Come here, puss!"

The Doctor pulled his gaze away from the cat before turning to Juliet, "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"No," Juliet said truthfully. Sure this trip did cheered her a bit but with her knowing what's coming, it made her a bit worried. She just hoped that it will take her mind off of things. "Losing my home is not okay."

The Doctor had a sad look. He hadn't much heard her mention about her home or her friend.

She looked up at him, "What's happening to me?" she asked. "Why now? Why am I travelling with you? Why am I stuck in your universe? Why, Doctor?" she pleaded, "Why?"

The Doctor pulled her to his chest, soothing her hair, "Sh..sh…it's okay. I promise you Julie, everything is going to be alright." He placed his hands on both of her shoulders, "I promise you with both of my hearts that I will find a way to bring you back to your universe."

Juliet's eyes brightened, looking a bit hopeful, "Really?"

"Only if you want to," There was a hint of sadness in his voice. "But I'll need to scan you after this and some of your DNA."

"You have my permission, Doctor." Juliet saluted him, acting rather herself again. Feeling much better. She had faith in the Doctor and she knew that he could get her back home. He could take her back to her universe without causing the reality or the universe to explode. She trust him with her heart. And she knew that he could do it.

"Doctor! Julie!" Rose called urgently.

They hurried over to their blonde friend. The Doctor then backed off when a smell hit him, "Whoa! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

"Peee-whew!" Juliet made a face, waving the small away.

The Doctor picked up the empty cardboard box, recalling the cat was there but right now, the cat was gone. "Iron residue. Blimey! That takes some doing!" He turned the box around, impressed. "Just to snatch a living organism out of space/time. This baby is just like," He puts up a rough accent, "_'_I'm 'avin' some of that' - I'm impressed."

"So the cat's been transported?" Rose asked, trying to understand his explanation.

Juliet smiled, patting Rose on the head, "Good job, Rose Tyler, brilliant as ever!"

Rose smiled, feeling a bit pleased of that compliment and seeing her friend much better in her state.

"It can harness huge reserves of ionic power." The Doctor continued, "We need to find the source of that power." He looked around, "Find the source and you will find... whatever has taken to stealing children and fluffy animals."

Juliet raised her hand up, "I'll do it, maybe I could find something useful."

The Doctor nodded, "Okay, and keep them peeled."

Juliet nodded and watched as the Doctor and Rose walked off.

Juliet was about to turn away…

Then suddenly, the 11th Doctor appeared literally in front of her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What is the 11th Doctor doing there? And how did he appear right in front of Juliet? Cliff-hanger! I'm very much excited for the next chapter ;) especially we got the 11th Doctor coming. People would say why wasn't Rose acting all jealousy of Juliet, but how could she? Juliet is nice to her and to the Doctor, acting all friendly. Rose trust Juliet and she already told her that she and the Doctor we're just friends.

OMG! GUYS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I AM SHOCKED AND SURPRISE I AM TO SEE HOW YOU ALL QUICKLY FAVORITE, FOLLOWED AND REVIEW THIS STORY! I swear just an hour after posting the story, lots of followers and favorites! Its all over my email. I have to say that I am very pleased and grateful to all of you. I really had no idea you people really love this story so much. Trust me, I had doubts and thinking I'll only get less favorites and followers. But today, I am shocked again to get more and more. I guess the doubts had been stuck in my head since the last story "Living the Dream" got at least 3 reviews per chapter and I am selfish to admit that. I was a bit disappointed that I got less reviewers in each chapter and worried that people lost their interest in the story and I conclude that you wouldn't like the sequel. It's one of the reasons that kept me from writing the sequel when I really tried to write one, but the doubts is still in my head. I am selfish to say that I just wanted more reviews. Sure I got follows and favourites, but I conclude that people just ignored my story when they saw on their favourite or alerts and you were too lazy to remove it. I'm sorry. I'm not saying that I will continue this story. I still admit that I haven't written more chapters. I stop at Chapter 5. And pretty much Chapter 2-5 are pretty rubbish and I really wanted to edit but I'm too lazy.

To give my thanks to you, here is a chapter and I got you guys TWO POSTERS of Juliet and the Doctor. 1 is Juliet and 10, while the other is Juliet and 11. It's available in my TUMBLR. And who do you guys prefer? 10/Juliet or 11/Juliet? We should come up with a pairing names? Any suggestions?

**P.S (IMPORTANT)** - Go back to "Living the Dream" and read "Chapter 39: Parallel Universe" and read closely. Ha! I got it planned.

Some Notes in Reviews...

Thanks! I hope it is.

Thanks, I cried too.

More fluff will come. Who do you prefer? 10/Juliet or 11/Juliet?

It means a lot to me so much that you guys love it.

She's not romantically involve with the Doctor. In the summary, it will challenge if Juliet will notice the Doctor in a way. Problem is that Juliet just lost her home and she fears of falling in love with someone and ended up heartbroken. Juliet honestly hasn't noticed the Doctor THAT way.


	3. Ch 3: Fear Her Part 2

**Author's Note: **I was sick when I wrote this :( Pretty much lazy at that time. But anyway, I wrote this right after Lizzexx posted her #4 Time Lady and today is March 1. This is a RE-WRITE version of 'Fear Her Part 2'. The original was pretty 'out-of-things', and I thought that it didn't felt right at that time. I'll post the original version in my "My OCs' Everything" later! Sorry if I didn't update. I actually had no idea why I stopped. But I am sure I was too busy and got lazy to update and I pretty much could use my phone instead of laptop so I spent most of the time reading fanfics instead. I really am sorry, but I just dunno.

* * *

Chapter 3: Fear Her Part 2

"What?!" Juliet squeaked in shock.

The Doctor pushed himself up before offering Juliet a smile, "Ah, Dream-Girl. Didn't expect to see you, well I saw you literally seconds ago..." he trailed off when he noticed his surroundings, "Oh! Is this Olympics? Love a good Olympics. I rode a motorbike once at Olympic 2074."

"Let me guess," Juliet smirked smugly. "You came the last."

"Yes," he admitted. "All because of Barny cheated!"

"I'm sure you are a great driver." Juliet said honestly before she had a thoughtful look. "Wish I could ride a motorbike. Never rode one before."

"Maybe the next time I see you, I'll give you a lift."

Juliet shook her head when she almost forgotten something, "Doctor, what are you doing here? Not that I hate to see you or anything. It's just you know…"

"Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey?" he offered.

"Yeah." She nodded.

He glanced at his surroundings, "Yes, I recalled this." Then his expression shifted to sadness when his eyes reached to Juliet's, "I'm sorry."

Juliet knew what he was referring to her universe. "It's okay, it's not your fault." The Doctor's face shifted something like…guilt? She shook her head, "Doctor, I think you should go back. Not safe when you have two yous running around."

He chuckled. "I have lots of mes running around in 1969,"

Juliet's face saddened, recalling 'The Impossible Astronaut'. "Sure, bet you'll go to 1969 again."

"My future?"

"Yes." She hesitated.

He sighed, "I better go."

"Good luck with the Pandorica." She said sadly.

"Good luck to yourself too…" the Doctor whispered sadly before disappearing in a flash of light with a buzz. Juliet closed her eyes, realizing that in her future, she was going to do the Pandorica soon. And the Doctor looked so sad. What was going to happen to her? In the future.

The Doctor then appeared again in front of her, "Oh and don't forget to use the password." And then he disappeared again.

Juliet looked a bit confused, wondering what that meant. But then shook her head, deciding to maybe when the time came to her. She walked down the road and stopped when she saw a garage door rattling in front of her.

She slowly approached it, "Hello?"

She puts her ear against the door, but then jumped back instantly at the sound of another crash. "I thought so…" she mumbled as she slowly opened the door. Looking inside, and then suddenly was ambushed by what looked like a very violent tangle of black wires, making a strange buzzing sound.

Juliet fell backwards. The Doctor appeared round the corner just in time and started running as soon as he heard her screamed. Rose was following behind him as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, "Stay still!"

He pointed his screwdriver at the giant wires, and it convulsed, falling to Juliet's outstretched hands. She looked a bit bewildered to see in her hands, looked like a small ball. "Wow!" she breathed.

Rose helped her brunette friend up, "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Juliet assured her. "Thanks by the way."

"No probs." The Doctor replied before the trio had a quick hug. Then they returned their attention to the strange object, "I'll give you a fiver if you can tell me what the hell it is." He poked it, "'Cos I haven't got the foggiest."

"Well, I can tell you you've just killed it." Rose said.

Juliet handed him the object as he said: "It was never living. It's animated by energy. Same energy that's snatching people." He threw it up and down, quiet delighted. "That is so dinky! The Go-Anywhere creature. Fits in your pocket... makes friends, impresses the boss... breaks the ice at parties..."

The two girls laughed as they walked off.

Juliet turned to the Doctor, looking a bit pity, "I'm sorry Doctor, for what is coming next."

He smiled a bit, "I'm sure we'll be all fine in the end, right?"

"I suppose so." She shrugged.

oOo

Juliet was watching the Doctor analysing the strange object using the scanner. They were now back in the TARDIS, after the Doctor decided to give it a scan. He spoke up, "Oh - hi ho, here we go. Let's have a look."

Juliet and Rose rushed over to his sides, watching the computer screen which displayed Gallifreyan symbols. Juliet had wondered what does it say, another thing she doesn't know was speaking or understanding Gallifreyan.

"Get out of here..." The Doctor snapped Juliet's thoughts. She looked over to him and noticed that he looked surprised as he stared at the screen.

"What's it say?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked at Juliet with a smirk on his face which made her frown, "What?"

"You know what this is, don't you?"

Juliet chuckled, realizing what he was saying. "Oh Doctor, I have told you nearly a hundred of times. I don't know everything."

"But you know what this is, don't you?"

"Yes." She admitted.

"Go on, tell the whole world how brilliant you are." He nodded her encouragingly.

Juliet smiled. "Okay, that object is graphite. Like from a pencil. Erase it with an eraser, it's erased. So apparently…I was sort of attacked by a pencil scribble."

"I like it when you say something brilliant." The Doctor remarked as he used an eraser to rub out the part of the object. "It's rare. Well, you are brilliant and already were." He sniffed the object, "Brought into being with ionic energy. Whatever we're dealing with, it can create things as well as take them. But... why make a scribble creature?!"

Juliet nudged Rose a bit, "I think my blonde friend here can answer that."

Rose looked pleased by her friend who let her at least say something, "Maybe it was a mistake... I mean, you scribble over something when you wanna get rid of it. Like a um... like a drawing. Like a... a…" Then a realization dawn to her, "child's drawing."

"Rose Tyler. So brilliant," Juliet smiled at her fondly. "She's right though. Child's drawing, by that girl name Chloe. She was the one who started drawing people."

The Doctor frowned a bit. Juliet wouldn't say something like that unless she's worried. Guess he's not looking forward to what was coming for him. "Who's Chloe?" he asked.

"The girl." Rose replied, "Something about her gave me the creeps... even her own mum looked scared of her."

The Doctor leaned a bit closer to her, "Are you deducting?"

"I think I am." She replied.

"It's a hunch, now come along guys!" Juliet grinned as she linked her arm each of her friends. "Let's do the investigating. Team TARDIS is here!"

Rose and the Doctor laughed as the trio exited the TARDIS.

oOo

They were standing in Chloe's bedroom. Apparently 'Team TARDIS' had just learned about Chloe's mother's name was Trish. They learnt that the mother knew that her daughter was acting strange and was scared of her.

They managed to convince Trish to let them help, since they are the experts.

Rose frowned, looking around the room. It was filled with drawings and stuff, and she caught some kids who looked like the ones they were missing. She also spotted a drawing of Chloe's dad which was terrifying since according to Trish, her father was dead.

Anyway, Chloe was sitting cross-legged on the bed. The Doctor standing before her, looking down at her. Juliet cocked her head to the side a bit.

"Nice one." The Doctor commented as he knelt in front of her, holding her head in his hands, fingers on her temples. Juliet watched as Chloe's eyes rolled her head for a moment before closing.

The Doctor closed his own eyes before suddenly, Chloe fell backwards onto the bed.

"There we go..." he whispered.

Trish moved forward, looking concern for her daughter, "I can't let him do this—"

Rose gently took her arm, stopping her, "Shh, it's okay. Trust him."

The Doctor straightened up, "Now we can talk." He was addressing to Chloe.

Then Chloe spoke up, but sounding more…ghostly? If that was the right word, Juliet thought.

"I want Chloe. Wake her up. I want Chloe."

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"I want Chloe Webber!"

"What've you done to my little girl?" Trish sounded upset which made Juliet put a hand on her soldier, squeezing it.

"Doctor, what is it?" Rose asked.

The Doctor walked around the bed, still looking at Chloe, "I'm speaking to you. The entity that is using this human child. I request parlez in compliance with the Shadow Proclamation."

"I don't care about shadows or parlez." Chloe or someone not-her said.

"So what do you care about?"

"I want my friends."

Juliet slowly walked towards her and knelt beside her. "You're lonely." She said, understanding. She could understand her. She remembered this episode, but not all of it. She knew there was this creature called the Isolus, who rather not be alone. She understood the pain and desperation to be back with her friends and family. How could they not?

"Identify yourself," the Doctor said with a hint of sadness. T=

"I am one of many." Chloe or not-her said, "I travel with my brothers and sisters. We take an endless journey. A thousand of your lifetimes. But now I am alone. I hate it. It's not fair. And I hate it!" Her eyes snapped open.

"Name yourself!"

"She's the Isolus, Doctor." Juliet nearly whispered.

The Doctor made an 'O' shape mouth, "You're Isolus. Of course."

"Our journey began in the Deep Realms when we were a family." Chloe said, drawing on a piece of paper next to her on the bed, without looking.

Trish frowned, "What's that?"

"The Isolus Mother, drifting in Deep Space." The Doctor explained as he stands up, "See, she jettisons millions of fledgling spores. Her children. The Isolus are empathic beings of intense emotions, but when they're cast off from their mother, their empathic link, their need for each other, is what sustains them."

"They couldn't handle it," Juliet said sadly, "They need to be together. They cannot be alone."

"Our journey is long." Chloe said.

"The Isolus children travel, each inside a pod. They ride the heat and energy of solar tides. It takes thousands and thousands of years for them to grow up."

"Thousands of years just floating through space... poor things," Rose said, feeling pity towards the Isolus. "Don't they go mad with boredom?"

"We play." Chloe said.

"You... play?"

The Doctor sat down on the bed, "Mm. While they travel, they play games. They use their ionic power to literally create make-believe worlds in which to play."

Juliet closed her eyes.

"In-flight entertainment." Rose said.

"Helps keep them happy. While they're happy, they can feed off each others love. Without it, they're lost." The Doctor turned to Chloe/the Isolus again, "Why did you come to Earth?"

"We were too close."

Juliet frowned when Chloe ripped the piece of paper she was drawing on off the pad and started drawing a new one.

The Doctor looked at the drawing, "That's a solar flare from your sun. Would've made a tidal wave of solar energy that scattered the Isolus pods."

"Only I fell to Earth. My brothers and sisters are left up there. And I cannot reach them. So alone."

"Your pod crashed... where is it?"

"My pod was drawn to heat. And I was drawn to Chloe Webber." Chloe explained, "She was like me. Alone. She needed me. And I her."

The Doctor stroke Chloe's hair, "You empathised with her. You wanted to be with her because she was alone like you."

"I want my family. It's not fair."

Juliet started to stroke Chloe's hair, with a sad look on her face, "I know. I understand…" she said sadly, able to understand the girl's desperation to be with her family or friends.

The Doctor shook his head, "You wanna make a family. But you can't stay in this child. It's wrong. You can't steal any more friends for yourself."

"I am alone," Chloe replied.

Then they heard some kind of thump. Juliet glanced at the closet, knowing Chloe's dead father was there.

"I'm coming to hurt you." Chloe's father said.

Chloe started to shake and tremble in fear, although her face remained impassive. Juliet tried to soothe the girl by stroking her hair, "Trish, could you please sing a song?" she asked.

The mother rushed next to her, singing the song, "Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree, merry merry king of the bush is he..."

"Chloe... Chloe..." Juliet could hear a faint voice of Chloe's father. The trio both looked over while the mother stroke Chloe's hair, trying to sooth her. "Chloe... Chloe..."

Juliet watched as the banging faded and the song ended, Chloe now asleep. The mother looked up at them, in tears, "He came to her because she was lonely... Chloe, I'm sorry..." She buried her head in her little girl's shoulder, arms around her, sobbing.

Juliet took a step forward, wrapping her arms around that woman, making a soothing sound, "It's not your fault."

oOo

The trio talked with the mother, about the Isolus and Chloe. They decided it was best to take all the pencils away from Chloe, so she would not take people anymore. They were now outside as the Doctor shrugged into his coat.

"We need that pod," the Doctor said.

Rose took Juliet's hand, squeezing it, knowing the brunette felt sympathy to the lonely Isolus. "It crashed - won't it be destroyed?"

"Well, it's been sucking in all the heat it can... hopefully that should keep it in a fit state to launch. It must be close. It should have a weak energy signature that the TARDIS can trace. Once we find it, then we can stop the Isolus."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I just summarized things *shrugs* I was a bit lazy. U see why I made Juliet's episode this one *smirks* Mostly it was because she could connect the Isolus who was lonely and far away from home.

I'm a bit guilty about the updates…I lost my sense to go update, but I'll try! I also updated Time Lady – The Hazel! ;) And also expect "Accidentally" to be updated in a few hours. I'd say 6 hours. Yeah. If you are asking why, it's because it's Thursday but it's Friday here where I am. Timezones. I follow fanfiction timezones and it would be 'tomorrow' in the next 6 hours. And I honestly forgot some things and my plans about Juliet, I mean, I know where the story goes but…yeah, I regretted not putting my ideas in a document at that time. I gotta go think back.

P.S – I might possibly stop until here. Let's just say Chapter 4-5 is VERY rubbish (mess) and I would have considered them an original scenes that are deleted.

BlueFlame27 – Great suggestions! I like Allonsie (10 and Julie)

The Dreamer – Yeah, deep down, the Doctor is upset that he didn't hear it from her. But he doesn't know that. Best Friends! Though he WILL hear Juliet saying that he is sexy. *coughs* 11 *coughs*

LazyLzzy – I really hope I could get my gears back up and continue, but, at the moment, I am too busy at school and I am working on a ROTG fanfic.

CalicoKitty402 – I am not going to lie and I am going to be honest: Maybe not. I honestly plan to stop here instead of Chapter 5. Trust me, Chapter 4-5 is NOT the best work and Chapter 5 is probably half-written.


	4. Ch 4: Fear Her Part 3

Chapter 4: Fear Her Part 3

"Doctor!" Juliet screamed, noticing her hands fading.

The Doctor and Rose stopped at the car park, glancing her over their shoulders. They had a sad expression on her face. "It's okay, Julie," Rose assured her, "You'll see us again and you'll see us in the future, right?"

Something told Juliet that she was not going to be there for Rose at the Battle of Canary Wharf. And this might be the last time her blonde friend was going to see her, okay, maybe in Journey's End, but still.

Juliet knew that she can't change Rose's ending at the battle of Canary Wharf. It's a fixed point in time and Rose and her family must be in the parallel universe. She just hoped Rose had a great future with the meta-crisis.

"Rose, I have to tell you something," Juliet called. "You need to find the Isolus' ship, it's somewhere in the street and I mean the road or ground, if you prefer it, and then use the torch, from Olympics. Trust me Rose, you can do this and I promise you he'll be okay."

"Who'll be okay?" Rose asked, looking confused.

Her brunette friend just gave her a sad smile, "You'll find out."

Juliet completely faded in their eyes. She opened her eyes and found herself in the same street, and saw Rose Tyler by Chloe's house, who slid down the door, sinking to the ground. "Rose?"

Rose looked up and beamed. "Julie! Thank you for the notes."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop Chloe from getting the Doctor," Juliet said, feeling guilt rise up to her. "I promised the Doctor that he would hold an Olympic torch one day, and I couldn't really break that promise."

"It's okay," Rose assured her with that famous smile on her face. "We stop the Isolus, Chloe has her mother again and the people in Olympics is back." Then she frowned, "What did you just say?"

"Right now, the Doctor is carrying the Olympic torch."

Rose squeaked as she pulled the brunette woman into a hug, "Really?"

"Yeah," Juliet nodded, "Now come on, we better go make a banana cupcake. He loves bananas."

"I know," Rose laughed as the girls walked down the street.

Juliet's smile faded when a thought hit her. Something told her this was going to be the last time Rose saw her till the planets in the sky. And she would not be there for Torchwood and that was coming for Rose. "Rose, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"About dreams. I dreamt travelling with the Doctor, never expected to come true…" Juliet whispered, taking Rose's hand. "But then, I never thought travelling him would mean I would be separated from my family. Rose, I just want you to know that travelling the Doctor is worth it, but your family is important, Rose."

"What are you saying?" Rose shook her head.

"I'm saying that the day is coming. The day you'll be force for the decision between the Doctor and your family, and I promise you that you'll be okay. I can just say Rose Tyler that you are going to be much happier in the future."

"Are you saying I'm going to leave him?" Rose had tears in her eyes, fearing that she might leave the Doctor in the future.

"I know you promise him forever, Rose." Juliet said. "Believe me, you'll have you're forever with the Doctor. But I am telling you Rose. The Doctor's hearts will be broken, because I don't think he could handle a companion who would grow old, wither and die."

Rose looked down, recalling that conversation with the Doctor back at school. She knew that she can't be with the Doctor forever since he's an alien.

"But," Juliet placed a hand on her shoulder. "You will make a choice," she thought of the meta-crisis. "I respect your decision, and if you want to travel with the Doctor, then I understand, you can get back to him but there will be consequences." She thought of planets in the sky, and felt slightly guilty that she's sort of the start of planets in the sky since she's telling Rose but she need to tell her. "You better think of the consequences Rose, and I am telling you Rose Tyler." She took a step back, "I am sorry for what is coming, and believe me, I am sorry, but I can't be there, I won't be there."

The two women had tears in their eyes.

"I am really sorry, Rose Tyler, really I am and I hope you can forgive me because believe me, I won't be there by the time you make the choice between the Doctor and your family, and I can't change it. But there is a chance that you can change the future, Rose."

"But…" Rose's tears streamed down her face. "Can't you tell me what will happen, so I could change it."

"If I told you, then it will be a fixed point in time Rose, it's just like your father, you can't change his death. If I told you, then it will be set to stone and you can't change the future of what is coming for you."

"Then I don't blame you," Rose told her quietly which made Juliet looked surprised. "You once told me when you travel with the Doctor, the choice will come. I mean…I made my choice a long time ago and I will never leave him…I don't know what you're saying…"

"If you choose to travel with the Doctor, it will mean you will have to leave your family and friends behind, forever or not, the choice will come. And I was forced by a choice, Rose, I was separated from my home and that meant I abandon my family and friends. Think about that, Rose,"

"Okay…" Rose nodded slowly.

"And Rose, tell the Doctor that you love him the next time."

"You make it sound like I will stop travelling with him." She sobbed.

"When you tell the Doctor you love him, I promise you he'll say those three words that you so badly want to hear," Rose looked hopeful. "He will say 'I love you'. And I mean to you."

"Really?" Rose started to smile, wiping the tears.

"I promise you Rose, he'll say it and he'll say those three words after you told him you love him."

"Thank you." Rose breathed and then she noticed Juliet fading, "Wait! Julie." She took a deep breath, "I forgive you and…thank you for telling me this."

"Just be ready, whatever choice you'll make Rose Tyler."

"You're my best friend, Julie Timesfield and you'll always will be."

Juliet then faded in front of the blonde girl's eyes.

oOo

Juliet had tried her very best to hide her sadness. The Doctor's companion would noticed and wonder what was wrong with Juliet? Juliet would say that she's fine and did her best to keep her expression well…not sad. She didn't want anyone to worry her and or anyone's pity. She doesn't deserve it.

Because this was torture.

Being away from her universe, with no friends back home, just the Doctor and his companions which made her smile just a little. She can admit that she's grateful when she's taken away from her universe, she's happy that she knows someone.

Anyway, after leaving Rose Tyler, Juliet had continued to travel with the Doctor and avoid his questions about where she was in her timeline and what number. He can only assume that she's somewhere in the middle or a bit early in her timeline.

She opened her eyes and saw herself in some kind of market. She was about to walk off when she could feel something click on the a back of her head. She slowly turned around and saw an alien standing there, with a purple skin and all muscle. She held her hands up as if she surrender.

"Hello!" Juliet waved nervously.

"Juliet Timesfield. You have broken the laws of the Intergalactic Frederator. You have committed crimes and you will be executed!"

Juliet's eyes widened in alarm. "Crimes? Executed?! What did I do?" Maybe this was her future thing. Whatever she done, she's going to be in big trouble.

"Silence."

Juliet closed her eyes shut, expecting to feel shut but suddenly, she was pushed off the ground and she could hear a laser blast. Ouch, Juliet thought. Rubbing her butt, she looked up and saw the person who had pushed her out of the way.

"Clara?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I said in the last note that this chapter and the next one was rubbish. Which is why I didn't update. I...I don't know what to say when I keep getting messages from you guys asking about when I'll update "Illusions of Time" and then reviews. I am shocked. I didn't much have confidence in this story because of the less reviews, and I think that you think Juliet is a Mary Sue or something. I...I couldn't believe it. You supported me guys about this story, and...You still want me to continue this story. I really didn't have that much confidence, plus, with me being busy with life, I don't own a laptop, and I was too focused on two fandoms Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians. So, I dunno when I'll update.

I also have news for the Time Ladies: I did say there will be two new TLs coming, it was really meant to be this year, but sadly I haven't finished watching the Classics. Plus I got too addicting to reading ROTG and Danny Phantom fanfics. *sighs* I told myself before to stay away from other fandoms or else I'll be distracted. Ok. The news is...I dunno when I'll publish the two new TLs, I'm sure it will be publish just after I finish writing the three ones (Hazel, Jayden, and Jewel). So the two TLs will be publish somewhere Late 2015/2016.

I'll try my best to get back to writing. I'm just...addicted to reading currently. And eager to write ROTG and DP fanfics, so I'm writing lots of planned stories soon. Once I get back to writing and stop myself from reading. Hehehehe *chuckles nervously*

**Author's Note** (3/27/14): Not the best one I know telling almost a BIG spoiler for Rose is a bad thing and she sort of told Rose that her end will come, but I can say Rose's future will be different and a bit of a twist ;) Rose and Juliet are best friends, even though in Juliet's POV, they're friends but their relationship grows and Juliet is sorry for Rose's force decision because it's like Juliet. Juliet was forced to be away from her universe, away from her family and friends and it will happen to Rose, sort-of. She'll be away from the Doctor instead of her family.

And for Clara – I know we don't have any Clara episodes. I am aware.

P.S - This chapter is rubbish, isn't it?


End file.
